Contigo
by IntrepidPoet
Summary: "Joly, si pudiésemos volver a nacer, pediría poder estar contigo otra vez"


Estaba en las barricadas, un joven pelirrojo con miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que se veía opacado por la ira y el valor que en ese momento inundaban su cuerpo y su alma. Bajo la barricada otro más movía los cuerpos e intentaba curar a los heridos, el doctor.

-Todas las barricadas han caído- dijo Enjolras con tristeza en su mirada –Los que prefieran conservar su vida, pueden irse-

Todos ellos se miraron, esperando que alguno renunciara a la causa, cuando una voz sonó de entre el silencio.

-He bebido a su lado, amigos míos, he planeado esto a su lado y no pienso retroceder, se venga lo que se venga, estaré con ustedes siempre, porque ¿qué sería del futuro si los abandonara? ¿Dónde estaría mi lealtad hacia esta causa?, nunca les dejaré, mis compañeros, mis amigos, prefiero manchar las calles de Francia con mi sangre antes de dar marcha atrás- Era el poeta, Jehan –Mis hermanos, he estado con ustedes más que con nadie más, les conozco y me conocen y si he de morir será luchando, que mejor forma de hacerlo que a su lado, dentro de años se hablará de nosotros y de cómo cambiamos Francia-

Todos sonrieron, Jehan tenía razón si iban a morir lo harían juntos, la pelea continuó las balas se dispararon a diestra y siniestra, hasta que una hirió a uno de esos jóvenes, al poeta.  
Joly corrió hacia él lo más pronto que pudo y le sacó de la balacera. Jehan sangraba y Joly, a pesar de haber estado curando y viendo morir heridos horas antes, probablemente jamás había estado tan asustado, no era cualquier herido, era su amigo, su poeta.

-Jehan ¡Jehan!- gritaba Joly con desesperación, no podía abandonarle –Jehan, no me dejes, no ahora- su voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra.

-No- dijo Jehan con dificultad –No me pidas eso, Joly- sonrió con tristeza –pídeselo a Dios-

Joly estaba más que mal, estaba desecho su mirada comenzaba a nublarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir.

-Jehan, tu tenías que haberte ido, tenías que ser el que escribiera historias de este día, el que contara en un futuro lo que luchamos y lo que sufrimos-

-¿Y dejarles? Jamás, tal vez mentí, tal vez los libros no nos mencionen, tal vez mañana nadie nos recuerde, ni existan historias sobre los jóvenes que murieron por Francia, pero, quiero creer que al final, llegaremos a ser héroes.

-Tu ya eres un héroe, no digas tonterías- las lagrimas ya surcaban el rostro de Joly, y caían lentamente al suelo

-No llores, doctor, que hay muchos heridos que curar y la muerte es inminente para mi, ve, ayúdales y déjame morir, déjame morir soñando en que vamos a ganar, en que si hubo un mañana por el cual luchar-

-Tu que eres un poeta, que vez la belleza en donde nadie la ve ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Poco vale saber si vamos a ganar ¿Con quién más compartiría mi dicha, si no es contigo?-

-Con nuestros hermanos, nuestros amigos, ellos estarán orgullosos, anda y ve a su lado, de seguro te necesitan- sonrió con una mirada de amargura

-No- susurró Joly –No aún, no sin ti- abrazó a Jehan que estaba tendido en el suelo –Te juro que te alcanzaré, dile a Dios, cuando estés con él que abra las puertas para nosotros y que espere por mi, dile que me acoja en su gloria, que la gloria es donde estas tu.

Jehan correspondió el abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –Te estaré esperando hasta que la eternidad se acabe, hasta el final de los tiempos, allá arriba en las puertas del cielo esperaré por ti, entraremos juntos Joly y así estaremos siempre-

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y unieron sus labios lentamente, un beso corto, donde el poeta murió, dando su último aliento a su amado doctor.

-¡No!- gritó Joly aferrándose al cuerpo de su poeta –Cualquiera debería estar allí menos tu, no mi poeta- hundió el rostro en el cuello inerte de aquel joven, cuando unos pasos marchando irrumpieron el llanto del doctor.

Desvió la mirada hacia aquellos hombres, que importaba ya –la causa está perdida- susurró aferrándose más a aquel cuerpo.

-Lo mataron, mataron la belleza, el arte, mataron al poeta ¿Qué causa tendrá esta guerra ahora?- Los soldados le miraban más no entendían de que hablaba, Joly alzó la mirada al cielo –Jehan, tu que estas en las alturas, ven por mí que mi hora llega y tengo miedo- los hombres cargaron sus armas y abrieron fuego, haciendo que el doctor dejara caer el cuerpo de Jehan al suelo y sobre él el suyo.

"_Joly, si pudiésemos volver a nacer, pediría poder estar contigo otra vez_"


End file.
